The present invention relates to image analysis, and more particularly, to feature classification and object analysis in an image frame.
Robust image analysis is able to classify objects or features in an image frame under a variety of lighting conditions, backgrounds, orientations, etc. However, existing image analysis techniques may not be sufficiently robust to achieve desired results.
Accordingly, there exists a significant need for improved and robust image analysis. The present invention satisfies this need.